Cats in Macavity's Empire Song fics
by MacavityManiac
Summary: Hi again! Just FYI, I'm very high on sugar right now, so don't blame me if thi sucks. I own all characters! Yay! Please R&R! Please! I'm desperate!
1. Chapter 1

Teenagers -

Verena – frosty white with black white and scarlet stripped headfur, thin black

stripes on her body, white and scarlet stripped tail, dark blue eyes, Valeria's older

sister, Mihai and Deianira's daughter

Valeria – dark black with a white chest, black and scarlet stripped tail, scarlet

stripes in headfur, electric blue eyes, Verena's younger sister, Mihai and Deianira's

daughter

Alissandra – warm brown with ginger headfur, ginger and black stripped tail,

mottled dark brown and ginger arms and legs, a few black stripes in headfur, two

black triangles covering her eyes, one incredibly bright green eye, one brilliant

sapphire blue eye

Kittens –

Monita the gentle kit – scarlet with white paws, a black chest, black tipped tail,

pale gray eyes, Akina and Lao Xing's daughter

Tiaret the sweet kit – goldish-ginger-brown with a few small brown stripes,

hard amber-gold eyes, Jasteron's daughter

Azura the quiet kit – fluffy blue-gray with dark blue accents, clear blue eyes,

Pyralis and Mirringo's daughter, Aloysia and Kerensa's sister

Aloysia the fierce kit – sleek black with scarlet stripes on her flanks, scarlet

tipped paws, very dark gold eyes, Pyralis and Mirringo's daughter, Azura and

Kerensa's sister

Kerensa the flirtatious kit – a stunning mix of dark scarlet and pale ginger,

with a few hints of dark gold, stunning emerald green eyes, Pyralis and

Mirringo's daughter, Aloysia and Azura's sister

Reanna the shy kit – very light cinnamon brown, ginger streaks in headfur, thin

white stripes on her body, deep rich copper eyes

Ghita the demure kit – slightly fluffy pale gray fur that seems to shimmer

silver, white tipped tail, a few very unnoticeable white highlights in her

headfur, shining pale gold eyes, Afrika and Llyir's daughter, Taranis's sister

Taranis the understanding kit – white patched with black and brown, brown

tail, black tipped ears, very light blue eyes, Afrika and Llyir's son, Ghita's

brother

Adults –

Lao Xing – Siamese with bright blue eyes, Akina's mate, Monita's father,

Mihai's brother

Mihai – Siamese with bright blue eyes, Deianira's mate, Verena and Valeria's

Father, Lao Xing's brother

Akina – scarlet, white paws, black chest, black tipped tail, dark green eyes, Lao

Xing's mate, Monita's mother

Deianira – creamy white with black headfur and scarlet paws, icy blue eyes,

Mihai's mate, Verena and Valeria's mother

Jasteron - dark brownish-gold with a ginger tipped tail, very dark gold eyes,

Tiaret's father

Mirringo – mottled dark gray and black with a few brown stripes on his arms

and legs, dark amber eyes, Pyralis's mate, Aloysia, Kerensa, and Azura's father

Llyir – black with white and gray patches, dark gold eyes, Afrika's mate,

Taranis and Ghita's father

Young Adults –

Afrika – pale gold, white chest, white paws, ginger tipped ears, ginger

tipped tail, wide soft blue eyes, Llyir's mate, Taranis and Ghita's mother

Pyralis – flaming scarlet, dark gingery-red tabby stripes, gold and scarlet

striped tail, gold streaks in her headfur, very deep green eyes, Mirringo's

mate, Azura, Aloysia, and Kerensa's mother

Philena – dark gray with black paws and little specks of pale gray,

luminescent blue eyes, Growltiger's younger sister


	2. Chapter 2: Kitten Love

Reanna leaned her head on Taranis's shoulder. He was her best friend, but, was it possible he was more?

"You okay Re?"

She nodded and sighed. "It's just….you're my best friend, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She bit her lip. "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded again. "You can tell me anything Re."

She took a deep breath, looked into his light blue eyes and began to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

Taranis closed his eyes and listened in awe to her sweet voice.

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_And when my world is falling apart_

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I_

_I look at you._

She found herself picking up one paw and gently touching his cheek, and loosing herself in his perfect eyes. Taranis too, felt himself lost in her rich copper eyes. She was so beautiful. He joined in, his deep voice blending perfectly with her soprano.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I_

_I look at you_

He paused, letting her sing, and letting himself take in the words she sang.

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

She blushed demurely as she sang the next part.

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone!_

He joined in once more.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I_

_I look at you_

They looked each other in the eyes, more emotions passing between one glance than any words could describe.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I_

_I look at you_

She paused, letting him continue. She thought the words that she needed to hear to know he loved her too. And, as if by magic, those same words came out of his mouth.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover me, all I need_

_Every breath_

_That I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful? _

She joined in, both of them knowing what to sing.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

Her sweet voice echoed in the warm breeze.

_Yea Yea Yea_

They finished the song together, their voices blending perfectly.

_And you appear just like a dream to me_

Reanna snuggled close to him. "Thank you."

Taranis kissed her head. "Don't mention it."

Reanna looked up at him. There was only one thing that would make this moment even more perfect. Taranis was thinking the same thing. They both leaned towards each other at the same time, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. All they felt was bliss.


	3. Chapter 3: A Father Daughter Moment

Tiaret sighed. Why had her mother left? Was she not good enough for her?

"Hey Tia."

Tiaret smiled as her father, Jasteron walked in, giving her a big hug. At least he made up for her mother's absence. He was the best father a Queen could ask for. Suddenly, a song came to her mind. She started to sing.

_You tucked me in_

_Turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

Her father smiled. His daughter was so sweet, always trying to find ways to thank him for being everything her mother wasn't.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things_

_Wouldn't turn out the light_

_You would hold my paw and sing to me _

Jasteron joined in, singing with his daughter the words he would sing to her when she couldn't sleep.

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

Tiaret sang with her father echoing her.

_Butterfly fly away_

_(Butterfly fly away)_

They continued singing together.

_Got your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away_

_(Butterfly fly away)_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along and known just what to do_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

They finished the song together.

_Butterfly fly away_

Tiaret snuggled against her father, her wonderful father who would do anything for her.


	4. Getting Crazy

Zeus and his two brothers Darius and Reckson sat in a clearing in the Empire.

"Come on Dar," Zeus groaned. "I'm so bored. Can we do something?"

Darius glared at his white and black brother. "Sure. You got any ideas?"

Zeus frowned. "No. How about you Reck?"

Reckson shook his head. "Nope."

They all sighed, but something caught their breath. Valeria sauntered into the clearing, smiling flirtatiously at them.

"Hi guys," she purred. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothin'," they replied simultaneously, staring awestruck at her.

"Well, how about we actually do something?"

They nodded eagerly. Valeria started singing.

_Life is just a party so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

_Just be courageous _

_This style's contagious_

_Everyone can rock out like a superstar_

The Toms stared in awe as she sang and danced, shaking her hips.

_Let's get crazy!_

_Get up and dance_

_Take a swing_

_Do your thing if we're taking a chance._

_Let's get crazy!_

_Just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out_

_Time to shout_

_Always keeping it real_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Crazy_

One by one, she pulled the Toms to their feet, dancing with them, until she backed away, singing the next line.

_Our songs_

_Our style_

_Our hair_

_Our smile_

_Our laughs_

_Our heart_

_Our grace_

_Our smarts_

_You see me on the cover of a _

_Magazine_

_Things are always different then the way they seem_

She danced a bit with Zeus, letting him take her hands for a moment.

_Here's an invitation _

_To every nation_

She let Darius twirl her around a little, than she tugged on his paw, leading him to the middle of the clearing. They danced together as she sang.

_Meet me on the dance floor and we'll_

_Make a scene _

_Let's get crazy!_

_Get up and dance_

_Take a swing_

_Do your thing_

_If we're taking a chance_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out_

_Time to shout_

_Always keeping it real_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Crazy_

Reckson pulled her away from his brother and began dancing with her as she continued to sing.

_Our songs_

_Our style_

_Our hair_

_Our smile_

_Our laughs_

_Our heart_

_Our grace_

_Our smarts_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Get up and dance_

_Take a swing_

_Do your thing_

_If we're taking a chance_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Loose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's get crazy!_

As she sang, all three of the Toms danced with her. They were enjoying every minute of it! She kept shaking her hips and singing.

_Yeah the fun's just begun_

_Come on dance everyone_

_Let's get crazy!_

As she ended the song, Darius pulled her around to face him, and kissed her. She let him enjoy it for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"Bye guys," she purred as she strode out of the clearing.

Darius turned to his brothers, his eyes glowing. "Okay, I'm not bored anymore."  
Zeus and Reckson groaned. "Oh boy."


End file.
